Un concerto inédit
by Keinoe
Summary: Les gens disent que les concertos amènent à un état de paix, très reposant et très relaxant. Alors pourquoi, en allant voir le concerto de son petit ami, Sasuke était tout sauf reposé et relaxé? ... YAOI, NaruSasu, Humour


**Titre**: Un concerto inédit

**Auteur** : Keinoe ou Keinoechan

**Pairing** : NaruSasu

**Disclamer** : J'ai beau pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, mais ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas T_T

**Rating** : M (à cause de la petite lime)

**Note 1** : Ceci est du YAOI, donc homophobes et les autres personnes à qui ça gène, faites demi-tour ou alors appuyez sur la petite croix rouge à droite !

**Note 2** : Gomen pour les fautes ! Oui je sais qu'il y en a, mais j'ai fais de mon mieux ! J'ai pas de bêta… Que voulez vous ? T_T

**Note 3** : A titre indicatif, et pour vous mettre un peu dans l'ambiance, la musique est le son lors de l'enterrement du 3è hokage (Gomen, je ne me souviens pas du titre)

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

**Un concerto inédit**

Pourquoi était-il venu ?

Il détestait ce genre d'évènement ! Avec tous ces snobinards qui le lorgnaient sans vergogne. Il avait l'air d'une proie face à des prédateurs, c'était comme s'il se trouvait en agneau dans la cage des lions, mais au lieu de le bouffer, les lions voulaient l'accoupler avec ses progénitures, car à la place des lions, il y avait les parents des soi-disant bonne partie de tout Konoha.

Il s'était carrément jeté dans la gueule du loup en venant ici.

Les gens avaient beau savoir qu'il préférait les hommes par rapport aux femmes, qu'il considérait comme des pies et des vipères, à l'exception de sa mère bien sur !

Il avait beau leur montrer qu'il n'était là que pour son petit ami, et non pour être une bête de foire, mais ces satanées sangsues ne le lâchaient pas.

Sa seule consolation était le fait qu'il n'était pas le seul à subir ce calvaire puisque son frère était avec lui… Quoique, être avec son frère n'était pas une consolation en soit…

Ce petit être bougonnait seule dans sa tête en l'occasion de ce concerto donné par le prometteur Naruto Uzumaki.

Et si ce petit être avait oser partager ses tracas à son voisin, il était sûr qu'il n'allait pas sortir indemne de railleries et autres face à sa situation. Son voisin n'étant autre que son frère, alors, lui, Sasuke, en tant que bon Uchiha, ne faisait que lancer des regards noirs, et essayait de mieux qu'il pouvait de contrôler ses émotions, tout en évitant de lâcher des putins d'insulte, indignes de son nom, à ces singes qui le léchaient presque les pieds et au regard moqueur de son amour de grand frère.

Ledit frère, Itachi Uchiha, avait détourné son regard de son petit-frère-chéri-qu'il-aime-plus-que-tout-au-monde-juste-après-le-Nutella pour se munir à nouveau de son visage de glaçon, mais quand même accompagné d'un petit rictus d'affaire lorsqu'ils rencontraient des collaborateurs.

Itachi était certainement la personne la plus convoitée de tout Konoha, juste avant Sasuke, car même si ce dernier était déjà en couple, et que sa préférence était mis au grand jour, les sangsues de fangirls ne baissaient jamais leur bras pour tenter de le mettre dans leur filet, surtout le bonbon rose du nom de Sakura Haruno et la chipie du nom de Ino Yamanaka.

En tout cas, de l'extérieur, on ne pouvait pas nier le lien de parenté des deux frères. Ils se ressemblaient en tout points, de la couleur de leur cheveux, noir au reflet bleuté, à leurs yeux aussi sombre que le ténèbre, à leur peau magnifiquement pâle… Seul trois choses leur différenciaient : la première était que l'aîné avait les cheveux long, arrivant jusqu'au bas de son dos, et qu'il retenait généralement en queue de rat, et laissant deux mèches encadrer son visage, tandis que le cadet avait les cheveux courts, l'arrière montée en pic, et devant, deux mèches encadraient son visage la deuxième chose qui les différenciait était le fait que l'aîné avait des cernes sous les yeux, dû aux affaires qui l'accaparaient, mais qui n'enlevaient rien à son charme la troisième différence était le fait que le cadet était tout petit, il avait juste 1m76 alors que son frère avoisinait les 1m80 tout comme son petit ami.

Mais, pour Sasuke, même s'ils étaient identiques en tout points, il ne pourrait jamais supporter le fameux caractère d'emmerdeur de première de son tendre frère qui reprenait le dessus du glaçon lorsqu'ils étaient en privé… Ce qui allait certainement se passer une fois à leur place…

- Pff, t'as intérêt à te racheter pour me faire subir ça Naruto ! marmonnait dans sa barbe, le petit brun énervé de sa situation, tout en se dirigeant d'un pas assez rapide à sa place, et laissant par la même occasion son aîné en pleine discussion avec l'un de ses connaissances.

Le cadet des Uchiha une fois arrivé à sa place, s'installait confortablement, mettant ses bras sur les accoudoirs, rejetant légèrement la tête sur le dossier de son siège, et fermait les yeux pour tenter de calmer son état.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était là, dans cette position, mais il commençait à sommeiller.

Quand soudain une main se posait sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter un peu.

- Ah ! Mon chéri ! Ne me dis pas que je t'ai fait peur ?

Sasuke ne répondait que d'un grognement, ne voulant répondre.

- Oh ! Je vois, alors, comme ça, mon petit frère adoré a osé laisser seul le magnifique, le merveilleux, le formidable, l'extraordinaire et l'exemplaire grand frère que je suis, au près de ces lécheurs de botte et baveurs sur patte pour piquer un petit somme pendant le concert de son amoureux, s'indignait Itachi

- 'Tachi, premièrement, tu n'as pas mis de botte, alors dis plutôt des lécheurs tout court, deuxièmement, le concertO n'a pas encore débuté, et …

- Shhh ! Ca va commencer ! Chuchotait le grand brun en levant un index sur sa bouche, coupant par la même occasion son cadet en plein explication, et clôturant ainsi la discussion.

Tout en regardant son frère, d'un air blasé, Sasuke prenait conscience qu'en fait, Itachi aimait bien avoir le dernier mots quand il s'agissait de « discussion » entre eux, quelle qu'en soit la manière, c'est pour cela que son attitude de glaçon de marque froid et arrogant, typique des Uchiha ne disparaissait que quand il était avec sa petite famille, composée à présent de Sasuke, et du petit ami de ce dernier : Naruto. Il devenait totalement une autre personne… Beaucoup plus insupportable au goût du petit brun.

Les lumières de la salle s'éteignaient, sauf celles éclairant l'estrade, sortant l'Uchiha de ses pensées.

Devant lui, un piano à queue vernie noir luisait sous l'éclairage, accentué par les nombreux miroirs placés à la demande de l'artiste…Sa place le permettait de constater le contraste avec la blancheur du tout avec les touches de l'instrument.

Etant V.I.P., Sasuke et Itachi étaient installés à la meilleure place, où l'on pouvait à la fois admirer toute la beauté du piano, l'artiste de face et de profil grâce aux miroirs, et aussi les doigts de ce dernier jouant avec l'instrument.

Des applaudissements fusaient dans la salle lorsqu'un jeune homme blond comme les blés, la peau halée à souhait, faisait son entrée.

Le jeune artiste s'inclinait légèrement en guise de révérence, pour lever ensuite ses lagons bleu et les plonger dans deux puits noirs, qu'il distinguait malgré la lumière éteinte sur les spectateur, remplis d'amour et de tendresse.

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à ôter son regard de ces paires d'yeux bleu, comme le ciel, qu'il aimait tant. Il était toujours envoûté comme au premier jour où il les avait rencontré. Ce souvenir amenait un sourire à la face, d'habitude inexpressif, du petit brun assis parmi les spectateurs, imité par le blond sur l'estrade.

Ainsi, au devant de la scène se trouvait le jeune artiste prometteur, Naruto Uzumaki, en costume blanc et chemisier noir qui se mariait magnifiquement avec le décor et son instrument, entrain de faire un sourire radieux à son spectateur, même si ce sourire était enfait adressé à un en particulier..

Une seule personne avait compris le petit manège, la vraie raison de ce sourire qui avait amené une plus forte vague d'applaudissement, et cette personne était heureuse de voir que le même sourire trônait sur la face de son petit frère.

Après une dernière révérence, Naruto s'était installé devant le piano, prenait une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux, imité par son public, et commençait à entamer les premières notes, doux, si calme, un peu triste… Ceux qui vous font transpercer l'âme.

Naruto commençait toujours ses œuvres avec cette musique qu'il avait crée en hommage à ses parents morts suite à un accident de voiture.

Cette musique là avait toujours sût calmer Sasuke, le rendre serein.

Ce son, il l'appréciait énormément, même si l'inspiration de sa création avait fait beaucoup souffrir l'homme qu'il aimait.

Mais là, il se sentait bien, comme à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait…

… Le silence …

Pourquoi donc la musique s'était elle arrêtée ? Et pourquoi n'y avait-il pas d'applaudissement ou une quelconque son ?

Sasuke ouvrait lentement ses yeux qu'il avait fermé pour mieux apprécier l'œuvre de Naruto.

Bizarrement personne n'avait remarqué l'arrêt de la musique, et les gens ne bougeaient pas, c'était comme s'ils ressemblaient plutôt à des poupées de cire qu'à des humains.

- Sasuke …

Son prénom qui résonnait dans la salle d'une manière incroyablement sensuelle avait tendu l'Uchiha… Surtout, avec la vision de Naruto qui avait quitté son instrument et qui s'approchait de lui lentement comme un félin.

Le brun commençait à ressentir la chaleur l'envahir, et quelques picotements dans le bas ventre.

Il voulait demander ce que le blond faisait, il était en plein concerto quand même !

Pourtant, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Sasuke était là, son excitation montant petit à petit, avec un Naruto qui s'avançait toujours vers lui en répétant comme une litanie son prénom, d'une manière si chaude.

- Sasu … Tu as l'air de transpirer dis-moi ? … Aurais tu chaud ?

Ledit Sasu avait du mal à déglutir, et commençait à suer à grosse goutte en s'apercevant le gonflement distinctif sur le pantalon de son homologue, rétrécissant par la même occasion le sien.

Il le sentait mal, et même si les gens autour avaient l'air de n'avoir rien remarqué, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose car le blond avait posé ses deux mains sur le dossier de son siège, de chaque côté de sa tête, avait inséré un de ses genoux entre ses cuisses, et faisait une douce pression sur son entrejambe bien réveillé.

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils pour se concentrer un minimum sur les faits, il allait ouvrir la bouche pour demander des explications, mais cette dernière se faisait immédiatement happer par l'antre chaud, doux et sucré de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Toutes les inhibitions du brun s'étaient envolées avec ce baiser fougueux, presque sauvage dû à l'impatience qui les habitait tous les deux.

Une fois que le blond s'écartait légèrement pour reprendre l'air précieux, un filet de salive les reliait encore.

Et après un sourire carnassier, l'Uzumaki s'attaquait à l'oreille gauche de son petit ami, qu'il savait être l'un de ses points érogènes. Continuant les légers pressions de ses genoux, Naruto finissait enfin par récolter un pur gémissement de plaisir de la part du brun.

- Laisse moi te faire plaisir, laisse moi m'occuper de toi Sasuke…

Ces mots avaient fais perdre Sasuke, il se foutait de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il se foutait que les gens allaient les voir et les entendre, il se foutait de tout. La seule chose qu'il voulait c'était que son Naruto lui fasse plaisir, et s'occupe de lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de sentir l'homme qu'il aimait au plus profond de lui et le marquer comme sien.

Cette fois, c'était Sasuke qui avait entamé un baiser fougueux, et avait en même temps essayé tant bien que mal de dévêtir son blond. Seulement, ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette manière, et bloquait le brun sur son siège, ce qui avait arraché un grognement de la part de l'Uchiha.

- Détend toi Sasuke…

Pour se faire pardonner, l'Uzumaki s'attaquait à un autre point érogène de l'Uchiha, son cou. Il l'embrassait, le grignotait, le léchait et le suçotait pour y laisser une marque rouge, bien voyant par rapport à la blancheur de la peau. Sa main qui ne bloquait pas le corps du brun n'était pas en reste, et s'activait pour déboutonner le chemisier tout en caressant fébrilement chaque parcelle de peau découverte.

Une fois que Sasuke avait compris qu'il n'avait juste qu'à apprécier son traitement, Naruto le libérait de son blocage et s'agenouillait devant le pantalon déformé du brun avec un sourire lubrique collé au lèvre et le regardait droit dans les yeux brillant d'excitation.

Comme dans un état second, l'Uchiha regardait la progression de son blond : ce dernier ôtait sa ceinture où se trouvait un éventail, symbole de sa famille, et dé zippait sa braguette lentement… trop lentement… Si ça avait été lui, il l'aurait arraché, déchiré, supprimé ces saletés de ceinture et braguette à la con, et son pantalon par la même occasion… Seulement, il était là, à subir cette affreuse torture. Il commençait à être frustré, mais il n'avait aucune envie de brusquer Naruto de peur à ce que ce dernier ne se décidait à le torturer encore plus. Il savait qu'en dessous de ce bel gueule d'ange se trouvait un sadique comme pas possible, alors si le blond l'avait demandé de ne rien faire, il n'allait rien faire.

Finalement, son pantalon était ouvert, il se sentait mieux, et il avait même fait la danse de la victoire dans sa tête.

Le brun observait distraitement le bout de son excitation qui suintait légèrement, le temps pour lui de relever son regard vers son blond, qu'il voyait une touffe blonde s'approcher doucement.

Une main agile avait réussi à libérer sa hampe de sa prison, tandis qu'un souffle chaud la parcourrait de toute sa longueur.

Sasuke souffrait. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il était incapable de supporter plus longtemps cet infernal supplice. Il savait que Naruto jouait, et qu'il aimait ça, car en plus, s'il gagnait, il aurait, à part à satisfaire son désir, un Uchiha le suppliant de se faire prendre. Pourtant là, le brun était tellement frustré qu'il n'était plus en état d'implorer mais d'ordonner. Ordonner à ce crétin de blond à s'activer.

- BORDEL ARRÊTE DE JOUER UZUMAKI, METS LA EN BOUCHE ET SUCE !Hurlait Sasuke énervé et excité.

En effet, l'Uzumaki avait arrêté de jouer et le regardait d'un air ahuri. C'était normal car jamais l'Uchiha n'avait élevé la voix de cette manière surtout dans ces moments. Pourtant quelque chose clochait…

Pourquoi Naruto ne se trouvait pas à ses pieds, mais était assis devant le piano ?…

Pourquoi était-il encore tout habillé, ou du moins pourquoi sa chemise et son pantalon étaient bien fermés ?...

Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il entendait des chuchotements dans son dos et des gloussements à ses côtés ?...

… _NON_ …

- Ne me dites pas que …

- Et bien ! J'imagine que tu as fais de beau rêve, cher petit frère.

- …

Depuis ce fameux jour, Sasuke Uchiha faisait tout son possible pour ne plus jamais s'endormir dans un lieu public, car en plus d'avoir subi une humiliation comme jamais il n'avait eu, il se devait aussi de supporter les moqueries de son frère à chaque fois qu'il allait dormir ou faire une sieste, et le comble, c'est que Naruto le punissait pour l'avoir donné des ordres, et ce, même si ce n'était que dans ses rêves.

**oO FIN Oo**

**Keinoe **: Fini fini *s'étire et baille*

**Sasuke** : Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Qu'est-ce que je t'aie fais ? èé

**Naruto** : Hey ! T'es qui pour me donner des ordres Teme ! èé

**Conscience** : Tu sais que t'as des écris bizarre dernièrement Keinoechan?

**Keinoe** : *prend un Itachi hilare et l'utilise comme doudou* Hmm 'Tachi

**Sasuke** : *s'adresse à Keinoechan* T'écoutes au moins lorsqu'on te parle ?

**Naruto** : *s'adresse à Sasuke* T'écoutes au moins lorsqu'on te parle ?

**Conscience** : D'abord ta manie avec les animaux au début, ensuite cette soi-disant romance, et pour terminer, ta lime même pas terminer… et l'humour… -_-

**Keinoe** : 'Tachi-kun tu me chantes une berceuse ? n_n

**Itachi** : …*ne rit plus, s'échappe de Keinoechan et disparaît*

**Sasuke **: … J'y croie pas … Elle a demandé quoi à l'autre ? Ô_Ô

**Naruto** : …pffhmmnn niahhahahhahah ! Elle … a … bouahahhaa

**Conscience** : Ben, puisque personne n'est assez sérieux pour parler de la fic, vous lecteurs, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?


End file.
